onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tokihanatareta Swan! Sakai! Bon Kurei
| ErstausstrahlungJ = 27. Dezember 2009 | Eyecatcher = Brook/Franky | Rating = }} Tokihanatareta Swan! Sakai! Bon Kurei ist die 432. Episode der One-Piece-Fernsehserie, die am 27. Dezember 2009 auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender Fuji TV ausgestrahlt wurde. Die von Toei Animation in HDTV produzierte Episode umfasst das Ende von Kapitel 530, sowie das komplette Kapitel 531. Zusammenfassung Nachdem sich Buggy und Gal Dino von Luffy getrennt haben und versuchen zu türmen, befreien sie Bon Kurei aus seiner Zelle, der daraufhin mit Luffy sein Wiedersehen feiert. In der Zwischenzeit hält Sadi-chan die heranstürmende Einheit der Marine aus der Angelegenheit um Luffys Einbruch heraus, während Magellan, Domino und Hannyabal Hancock und Momonga zu Ace führen. Handlung Bon Kureis Befreiung Buggy und Gal Dino sitzen in der Hungerhölle, als der ehemalige Agent der Baroque Works plötzlich eine singende und wohlbekannte Stimme vernimmt, die ihn erschaudern lässt. Die beiden machen sich auf dem Weg, als sie plötzlich an der Zelle vorbeikommen, aus der die Stimme dringt und in der sie Bentham vorfinden. Während Luffy inzwischen weiter in Richtung Level 5 irrt, befreit „Mister 3“ seinen ehemaligen Kameraden mit den Teufelskräften der Doru Doru no Mi, der sich daraufhin artig bedankt, aber sich dann in Pirouetten und fröhlich vom Okama Way singend von ihnen verabschiedet. Abriegelung von Impel Down Vor den Haupttoren des Gefängnisses wird auf den Marine-Kriegsschiffen schließlich der Alarm vernommen, den Luffy mit seinem Einbruch ausgelöst hat. Die Soldaten wollen vorrücken, um den Piraten festzusetzen, doch werden sie von Sadi-chan und ihren Wächterbestien aufgehalten, die sie darauf hinweist, dass die Marine für die Abwehr von Angriffen zuständig sei, die von außen kommen, während die Wärter sich um innere Unruhen kümmern – ganz gleich, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Während der Kommandant der Marine-Einheiten klein beigibt, bemerken die Soldaten verwundert den Koala, der hinter dem Tor hervorschaut. Kurz darauf wird das Gefängnis komplett abgeriegelt. Hoher Besuch in Level 6 Magellan und seine Gäste kommen derweil vor Aces Gefängniszelle an, in der auch Jinbe festgehalten wird. Hannyabal kündigt den beiden Gefangenen den hohen Besuch an und erhält daraufhin für seine Übertreibungen von seinem Chef eine Kopfnuss. Als die restlichen Gefangenen des Levels im Hintergrund ihren Namen vernehmen und schließlich Boa Hancock sehen können, sind sie plötzlich in heller Aufruhr. Während Hancock zu Ace vortritt, um so wie sie vorgibt, den Grund für ihre Berufung nach Marineford zu betrachten, spricht sie auch kurz mit Jinbe, der ihr vorwirft, dass ihr der Titel des Shichibukai viel zu wichtig sei. Die Gefangenen werden als Hancock auf ihre Rufe reagiert schließlich so laut, dass sich Hannyabal dazu gezwungen sieht, mit seiner Hydra für Ruhe zu sorgen. In der Aufregung gelingt es Hancock, Ace eine Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, nämlich dass sein kleiner Bruder ebenfalls hier sei – um ihn zu befreien. Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, bittet Magellan seinen Gast, fortzufahren, doch will sie nun gehen, da sie bereits alles erledigt hat. Auf Aces Frage, ob sie ihn anlügen würde, entgegnet Hancock, dass sie keinen Grund dazu hätte und fügt noch hinzu, dass „er“ eher besorgt gewesen wäre, dass Ace böse auf ihn würde. Bei Magellan und Hannyabal hinterlässt der letzte Teil des Gesprächs nur ein Fragezeichen, doch begleiten sie den Gast hinaus. Als Jinbe seinen Zellengenossen fragt, was los sei, erzählt er ihm, was Hancock ihm zugeraunt hat: Luffy sei unterwegs um ihn zu befreien. Glückliche Zusammenkunft Auf Level 3 irrt Luffy wie üblich umher und rennt gerade eine Treppe hinauf, anderen Ende einige Wärter mit Kairoseki-Netzen, denen er noch ausweichen kann. Die ihn ebenfalls verfolgenden Sphinx packt ihn schließlich, als Luffy urplötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht erspäht: Zoro! Nun gut, es stellt sich dann doch heraus, dass sich Bon Kurei mit seinen Teufelskräften in ihn verwandelt hat, doch ist der alte Freund ein unwillkommener Mitstreiter, vor allem, da er nun gemeinsam mit Luffy die Sphinx bezwingt. Doch die tränenreiche Begrüßung verheißt noch keine Verschnaufpause: Saldeath hetzt nun seine Blugori auf die beiden. Hintergrundinformationen Fehler Dialogzitate Verweise Charaktere ;Einbrecher und Gefangene :Monkey D. Luffy, Bon Kurei alias Zoro, Buggy, Gal Dino, Portgas D. Ace, Jinbe ;Impel Down :Magellan, Hannyabal, Domino, Saldeath, Sadi, Sphinx ;Gäste :Boa Hancock, Momonga Attacken ;Bon Kurei :Hakochō Arabesque ;Magellan :Hydra Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Impel-Down-Handlungsbogen (Anime)